Communication devices are commonly used to transmit data across communication networks, including cellular networks. Often cellular networks have protected, zero-rated or data-sensitive connections that can only be used by authorized applications and processes. Data, including audio or other data, can be transmitted across such protected connections from one or more applications or processes on a device.